The Miko Hero
by ReddPhantom
Summary: At a young age, Kagome moved into Midoriya's neighborhood as his next door neighbor. Bakugou, Midoriya, and Kagome all grow up as childhood friends who dream of being a hero. The three of them grow up together and go through many troubles from love troubles to monster attacks. They go through it all.
1. Neighbors

**Red:** I have given up on fighting against the urge to start new stories and post them. I have too many ideas and I am weak to the urge to want to share. (Title is subject to change since I may think of a better one later.)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and Inuyasha.

 **Summary:** At a young age, Kagome moved into Midoriya's neighborhood as his next door neighbor. Bakugou, Midoriya, and Kagome all grow up as childhood friends who dream of being a hero. The three of them grow up together and go through many troubles from love troubles to monster attacks. They go through it all.

 **Main Pairing:** Bakugou/Kagome (Maybe a bit of Todo/Kago later?)

 **Main tags:** Romance and Friendship

 **Tags:** A lot of time-skipping in the first few chapters so that we can get to where the manga/anime starts quicker, canon-verse, slow burn, character development, miscommunication, fluff, Bakugou isn't good with love, he's also in denial about it, pinning, Kagome is a bit clueless, also Bakugou is just bad with expressing feelings, enemy to friends to lovers, swearing, Kagome is having none of Bakugou's attitude, she is a fighter, protective Kagome, protective Bakugou, I'll add more tags as I write this story.

* * *

 **The Miko Hero**

 **Chapter One: Neighbors**

Midoriya Izuku was three years old when a new neighbor moved into their apartment complex. He and his mother were coming home from the grocery store when they saw a moving truck in front of their building and saw a woman with a small child standing outside. They watched as the movers carried their boxes up the stairs into their complex.

The small child that stood with the woman had shoulder length black hair and was clutched to the skirt of her mother as she pressed herself to her side. She appeared to be very shy and a bit scared. This was probably a new experience and new neighborhood for her, Izuku thought.

When the other woman heard footsteps approaching their direction, she turned and saw the two Midoriyas walking their way. "Oh, hello," she pleasantly greeted them with a kind smile. "Do you live here too?"

Midoriya Inko nodded her head while returning her smile. "Yes, we live in apartment 423," she replied.

The woman got a sparkle of excitement to her eye. "Oh! My daughter and I just moved into 424. It's nice to already meet our neighbor," she told them excitedly. "We were hoping to greet you guys after the boxes were dropped off in our room, but it's a pleasant surprise we could run into you guys so soon."

Inko continued to smile at the excited woman in front of her. She seems rather kind and Inko wouldn't mind having a female friend to hang out with. Ever since her husband went overseas, she has been needing to focus all her time on Izuku, not because he was a handful, but because she always tends to worry about her only son. With all her time being focused on him, she hasn't really been pushing herself to go out and meet new friends, but even though she has just met her new neighbor, they hit it off pretty quick. As the movers continued to move their boxes, the two of them began to talk about their interests and other funny stories they had. The two children watched as their parents laughed together and seemed to have a great time.

While his mom was occupied, Izuku decided to get a good look at the other girl still holding onto her mother's skirt and hiding her face. He watched as the girl tried to get a good look of him as well before ducking behind her mom again. Izuku smiled wide as he thought today would be a good day to make another friend. He's been hanging around Kacchan and trying to become friends with him, but so far he's had no luck to get the other boy's attention.

Izuku got the courage to walk over to the girl and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Midoriya Izuku," he greeted her with a huge smile.

The girl was still a bit unfamiliar with the area which made her a bit scared to leave her mom's side, but she still couldn't help but return a smile to the cheerful boy who was waiting for her reply. "I'm Kagome…" she muttered softly.

Izuku's smile grew at getting an answer from the shy girl. "Where are you from, Kagome?" he asked another question. It took the girl some time to get the courage to answer back, but eventually, she got a little more comfortable with him. Izuku continued to chat with the girl, who would softly answer back and sometimes ask questions of her own.

Inko noticed her little boy getting to know the girl who had finally let go of her mom's leg and began to talk more to Izuku. "Minako," she whispered to the other mother. "Look at them. Isn't that so cute."

Minako, the name of Kagome's mother, also looked over the two and got hearts in her eyes as she took out a random camera and began taking pictures of the two. "Aww, Kagome's first friend," she gushed as she continued to snap more pictures. "I was worried she was going to be lonely to have to leave her friends back at home, but it's great she's already met someone here." Inko nodded in agreement, Izuku didn't have many friends either, so she was glad they got such nice neighbors, and it was lucky that one of them was a kid Izuku's age.

* * *

After their initial meetings, the neighbors became fast friends. They would often host dinners together since they both found out neither of them lived with their husbands. Inko's husband was on a long-term trip around the world and Minako's husband had past away shortly after Kagome was born. The two mothers would share many stories with each other as their children played together.

Kagome was still shy and quiet for a long time, but eventually, she began to get used to the town and area that she began to get out of her shell. She currently sat with Izuku as the two of them watched All Might on television. The both had stars in their eyes as they saw him rescue multiple people from a monster. His signature laugh rang out in the room as the two children mimicked him with a huge smile on both of their faces.

Minako and Inko both took out cameras as they took pictures of the two of them bonding. It had become a common thing for the two of them to gush over their children and share photos with each other. They even had a picture of the two of them in matching All Might onesies as they pretended to be him and save their stuffed animals from danger.

* * *

After the break was over, Izuku had to go back to preschool. He hadn't seen Kacchan (a nickname he gave to Bakugou Katsuki) since Kagome had arrived, getting too preoccupied with his new friend—an actual friend, someone who wanted to walk side-by-side with him and not just have him walk behind them.

Izuku was also neighbors with Kacchan, they weren't next door neighbors like he was with Kagome, but he lived nearby on the same street. Throughout their break, the other boy never bothered to come over to wonder how he was doing or why he hasn't been following him around lately.

Izuku knew he followed the other boy around a lot (even sometimes when the other boy didn't even know he was there) and would try to push himself into the other boy's circle of friends, so the Bakugou probably still didn't see him entirely like a friend and more like a stalker.

He admired the other boy and looked at him as a goal for the future, but Bakugou just looked down on him, he looked down on everyone. Kacchan knew he was good at many things (if not everything) so everyone else was but a pawn to him. Izuku already knew this, but if it meant being the boy's friend, he didn't mind being a pawn in his eyes.

Even though Kagome didn't treat him at all like Kacchan, and he did value her friendship, he still wanted to be the other boy's friend too. It was going to be hard to do, but he was going to continue to try his best. All Might never gave up on anything so why should he?

After getting out of bed, Izuku ran downstairs to sit down for his breakfast with his mom. They had a nice conversation before he had to go back upstairs to do his bathroom things before preparing his bag for school. He didn't need to bring much, just a few pencils, his hero notebook, and his All Might figurine he liked to carry with him for good luck.

He was tying his shoes when he heard footsteps quickly approaching him before his front door opened, revealing a very excited Kagome standing in the doorway. "Izu-chan!" she shouted as she ran to him and started jumping with excitement. "Guess what? Guess what?"

Izuku was confused about why she was so excited. "What?"

"I'm going to school with you! We're going to be classmates!" she excitedly told him. After absorbing in the information, Izuku joined in with Kagome's excited jumping. This meant he will finally have a friend in his class, he won't have to sit alone anymore!

All these months of sitting by himself during playtime or snack time while all the other kids would play and hang out together, he would be writing in his hero book. But now with Kagome coming to his class, Izuku began to picture all the fun they could have and the other kids would stop making fun of him for being alone.

There was another knock on the door before Kagome's mom opened it. "Kagome, I still need to do your hair," her mom said while holding a brush and hair ties. "I'm sure Izuku needs to get ready as well."

Kagome puffed out her cheeks cutely. "I'm sure Izuku wouldn't mind. We're going to be classmates, mama!"

Her mother chuckled. "Yes, and you're going to be late to school if you don't let me do your hair. Now let's go back so you can finish your breakfast and get dressed."

"OK!" Kagome ran back out the door to go back to their apartment.

Kagome's mom chuckled at her excited daughter and turned back to Izuku. "Sorry about Kagome bothering you in the middle of packing, Izuku."

Izuku shook his head. "It's alright! I'm always happy to see her!" Minako-san chuckled and left to go back to her apartment.

Izuku heard his mom leave her room. "Who was that, Izuku?" his mom asked.

Izuku turned to his mom with his eyes shining with excitement. "Mom, guess what? Kagome is going to be going to school with me!"

Inko clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful news, Izuku! You're going to have so much fun with her."

Izuku bounced up and down in his chair. "Yeah! I'm so excited!" Inko chuckled at her happy son. It was always nice to see him this way. She's noticed that whenever he came back from school, he's always been a little sad. She was beginning to wonder if he had any friends to play with, but with Kagome around, she was reassured he would at least have one.

* * *

Once Izuku was done grabbing his things, he waited outside of his apartment for his mom and Kagome and Higurashi-san so that they could all walk to school together.

He heard the door next to him open and saw Kagome in his school's uniform and cute pink kitty backpack on her back. "Izuku!" she yelled as she gave him a big hug.

Minako chuckled as she locked the apartment door. "You act like you haven't seen him in forever even though you just saw him a few minutes ago."

Kagome continued to hold onto Izuku, who was blushing and really fluster from her being so close. "But mom, it does feel like forever!" Inko came out of the door chuckling at what she said and locked the door to their apartment.

Minako held out her hand for Kagome to take while Inko did the same for Izuku. "Come. We don't want to be late on your first day," her mom stated.

* * *

Izuku went straight to his classroom since Kagome and her mom had to go to the administrator for the preschool to make sure all her information was organized and correct. His mom assured him that she would be in the classroom soon and that he should just wait patiently for her.

Izuku didn't mind waiting usually, but knowing that he would finally have a friend in the class made him all giddy to the point he didn't' even bother writing in his notebook today. He kept thinking about all the fun he would have with Kagome and the things they could play with when they got to have free time and go outside.

He had been worried for a while now that he would never have a friend in school… Well, besides Kacchan, but he didn't really want to hang out with him like Kagome did. Izuku would follow Kacchan around, but the best response he would get from the other boy was not being told to leave or just allowing him to be there with his little group. The other boy never expressed an interest in his presence all that much; and at the time, Izuku didn't mind so long as the boy let him stay close to his group of friends.

There was a slap on his desk that made him jump from the loud noise. "Deku, why aren't you writing in your notebook today, nerd?" Katsuki asked with his usual abrasive tone.

Deku was a name Katsuki began calling him when he had learned to read kanji. He told his other friends that Izuku could be read another way that meant "useless" and ever since that day everyone began calling him Deku. Izuku didn't like the name calling very much, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it since Kacchan was the one who started it, all the other neighborhood boys looked up to the blond and would copy whatever he did.

Izuku began fiddling with his hands and not looking the other boy in the eyes. "I-I didn't feel like writing in it today. I'm too excited about something," he told the other boy.

Katsuki gave him a curious look. ' _Too excited? Usually when he's excited about something hero related he would be writing that sort of thing down in his notebook.'_ Despite his young age, Bakugou Katsuki was rather bright about many things. He was smart, outgoing, and was rather good at everything he did, which included reading people. ' _If he isn't excited because of a hero, then it must be something else,'_ he thought.

The two teachers stood at the front of the classroom and clapped their hands together with excitement as they addressed the class with happy smiles on their faces. "OK, class! We have exciting news!"

Upon hearing their announcement, Izuku began to become even giddier as a huge smile began to form on his face, already anticipating on what they were going to say. Bakugou stood next to him and gave him a curious side-glance.

"We have a new student coming in today so please welcome her with huge smiles and open arms, everyone!" the teachers stated with huge smiles themselves. The class began to get excited about the new student. Some girls began to talk and were wondering if the new girl wanted to play dolls or house with them, which the other boys were curious about what she looked like an where she was from.

There was a soft knock at the door and one of the teachers went over to open it for the new student. Everyone watched as a little girl with shoulder-length black hair and wearing their blue uniform walked in, gripping her pink backpack with nervousness. The female teacher directed her to the front of the room as the male teacher wrote her name on the board. "Everyone this is Higurashi Kagome and she will be a new student in our class."

Kagome bowed to everyone. "H-hello," she greeted, her nerves shaking her voice as she spoke.

"Does anyone have any questions for her?"

A girl raised her hand. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"My mom and I lived up north on a shrine, but we decided to move to the city," she stated. There were a few more questions, and as she began to get more comfortable answering them, she got more lively with her answers.

A boy in the back raised his hand this time. "Who's your favorite hero?"

After gaining confidence while answering the other questions, Kagome decided to strike a hero pose and and shout, "All Might!" At her yell, the class burst into a cheer since many of them looked up to the hero. The teachers had to calm down the class as the kids began to yell All Might's moves and talking about his latest fights on TV. Kagome was slightly embarrassed that she had caused such a riot on her first day, but she was also happy to see many All Might fans since that meant she could talk to many of them about him.

As the class was in hysterics over the number one hero, she decided to take the time to look around at the students and found Izuku in the crowd. "Izu-chan!" she shouted as she fast-walked to him and threw her arms around his shoulder. "I'm glad we have the same class together," she stated as she rubbed her cheek on his head, embarrassing him as everyone began to turn to them.

The other kids began to mutter about how the "loner boy" in class got the attention of the new kid.

"They know each other?" one person whispered over to their friend.

"Where did they meet?" another whispered.

"I didn't know he had friends."

Many kids began to whisper to each other about them. Midoriya began to fidget under their gaze as his new friend continued to hug him.

Kagome looked up at the teachers. "Can I sit next to my friend? Pleeeease?" she begged while giving her puppy eyes that always worked on her mom. The adults couldn't hold in a squeal as they gushed over how cute she was and agreed to her request.

Once everything was settled, the kids sat in their seats—Kagome to Midoriya's right and Bakugou behind him. Since it was preschool, they didn't learn much except simple things, like addition, subtraction, and some easy vocab, before they had show-and-tell and break time where they got to play with the toys around the room.

Kagome got to play dollhouse with some girls and even a boy who really enjoyed making the rooms look nice and dressing up the dolls in fancy clothes. She would also go and hang out with Izuku and the two of them would play with the two All Might figurines he had brought with him.

Some other kids would see their figurines and get interested and decide to come over to ask if they could hold his figurines. The close proximity of the other students made Midoriya nervous and fidget because he wasn't used to getting attention. When it was just him during break time, he never bothered to bring out his All Might toys and would instead decide to write in his book the whole time; but now that Kagome was here with him, she seemed to have an easier time making friends and attracting people to her.

Bakugou came over and grabbed the figure from his hands without even asking. "What is this, nerd?" he asked as he looked at the figure. "You didn't have this edition last time I saw you," he stated while turning the figure in his hands to look at all of the details.

Midoriya looked at the boy, a bit nervous he may damage his new All Might toy. "M-my mom got it for me when we went to the store," he told the boy. He reached out to the blond. "Um… may I have it back. It's really new and I don't want it to get damaged."

"Hah?" Bakugou looks insulted. He gripped the figure in his hands. "You think I would break your stupid toy?"

Midoriya began to look scared. From the times he had been following the other boy, Midoriya did notice that Bakugou was a bit harsh with everything he did, but the other boy didn't seem to see that. Midoriya watched as his prized figurine was being crushed a bit in the other boy's hand as the other boy got angrier. He really didn't want the toy his mom just bought him to be destroyed, but he didn't have the confidence to stand up to the other boy.

A shadow fell over Midoriya's sitting form and stood protectively in front of him. With her hands on her hips, Kagome stood strong against the presence of the blond that seemed to scare even older kids, but this young girl didn't seem fazed by him at all. "Hey, give it back to him. He said he wanted it back," she verbally fought back.

Bakugou was a bit taken back at first by the demand but then got a smirk on his face. "What was that?" He threateningly stepped forward to try to imitate her.

His attempts to scare her didn't work as she took his challenge and stepped forward with confidence and butted heads with him. "I said. Give. It. Back," she restated sternly.

The other kids watched as the well known tough boy in class and the new girl began to share a heated exchange. Everyone could see the sparks in between their intense gazes.

The teachers eventually saw that two of their kids were "play-fighting" and decided to break it up. The female teacher clapped her hands together to get the children's attention. "Come on, children. Break time is over. We will have another one soon, but first we need to do a few more math problems," the female teacher said kindly. "Bakugou, can you please hand Midoriya his toy back and go sit down?"

The boy reluctantly threw the toy back at Izuku, who struggled a bit to catch it and make sure it didn't drop and get damaged. Bakugou shot Kagome one last glare before heading to his seat.

Ever since that day, Kagome and Bakugou seem to never get along. The more Bakugou would pick on Midoriya, the more Kagome had to defend him from the blond. He would occasionally pick on her too, but she was a fighter and never took his assaults sitting down. Their rivalry became infamous in the classroom ever since that first meeting.

* * *

 **Red:** Please let me know what you guys think so far in the **reviews**! Until next time! :)


	2. Quirks

**Red:** I had this written already, it just needed to go through editing. And yes, this is Bakugou x Kagome because I like the trope of strong characters being soft when they like someone. xD

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and Inuyasha.

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Quirks**

[A few months have passed.]

"I don't see why you want to be his friend, Izu-chan," she said in frustration as they walked home together. "He's such a jerk and he likes picking on you."

Izuku gave her a weak smile. "Kacchan isn't that bad. He may be a little harsh sometimes, but he's never tried hurting me before. Plus, he can be super cool too. I think he will make a great hero some day."

Kagome scoffed. "Hero? I can't picture it. Being a hero means you need to save people, and he doesn't seem to be the saving type." Kagome crossed her arms just thinking back to earlier that day, where Bakugou had "accidentally" spilled his juice on her head. The teachers were nice enough to let her try to wash it out, but she could still feel some stickiness on her hair as strands would stick together.

Kagome has been going to the same school as the two boys for a couple of months now, and it seemed that no matter what, she and Bakugou could never see eye-to-eye. Kagome would get upset when Izuku would so opening forgive the boy for doing something mean to him when he should learn to stand up for himself. No matter what Bakugou did, Izuku always seems to want to be his friend. She understood he didn't have many friends, but why did he have to want to be friends with a jerk like him?

Kagome sigh. "I just hope he doesn't hurt you, Izu-chan. What if our quirks come in and he uses it to harm you?" she asked while looking at him with sad eyes. Izuku was her precious friend and she would hate it if something happened to him. She wanted to be there for him when he was being bullied, but more importantly, she wanted to be there when he became a hero.

Izuku balled his fists with a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll use my quirk back and defend myself against him. When I get my quirk, I want to be just like All Might and fight any evil that comes my way," he stated as he began to laugh like All Might, attracting some attention from passing pedestrians.

Even with the slight embarrassment of having attracted attention, a wide smile couldn't help but spread on her face as she stared at her friend. Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "I will support you all the way, Izu-chan! I think you will be an amazing hero one day!" She began to cheer with him.

* * *

A few more months passed and many of the children were turning four—the age most people got their quirks. Bakugou Katsuki had a wide smile on his face when his hands began to pop with small sparks one day. Everyone in the room watched with admiration. The other students were quick to tell him how cool his quirk was. Even the teachers praised him for having such an amazing quirk.

Kagome, despite not liking the boy much, couldn't help admire the sparks coming from his hands. It was indeed a cool quirk, but she wasn't going to boost his ego any more than it already was by admitting it. Izuku seemed to not care as he quickly went up to the boy to tell him how amazing he is to get his quirk before everyone else and that he couldn't wait to get his.

As time went on, one by one, the kids began getting their quirks. One of Katsuki's friends ("sidekicks" as he would often call them) grew huge red wings, another could elongate his fingers, a girl could change the color of her hair, another kid had the ability to blow bubbles from their mouth; there were a lot of unique and strange quirks, but it was decided by the class that so far Bakugou had the strongest quirk, fitting of a hero, which inflated the boy's ego even more.

From that point on, he began to pick on Izuku even more, because he had a cool quirk and Izuku didn't. He would often call Izuku worthless since Izuku wasn't able to do many things that the other boy could, such as skip stones on the water, or being as lucky, such as the times Katsuki would win an ultra-rare edition All Might toy from a blind box while Izuku got the most common. Everything Izuku did, Katsuki would always rub his good fortune in the other boy's face. He took pride in the fact he was the best in the neighborhood.

Kagome would often be there during all those times, but she couldn't keep fighting Izuku's battles for him, so if it didn't get physical (or too verbally brutal), then she often didn't bother stepping in between them. She would always hope that Izuku would learn to step up for himself against his bully, but so far he had not. He would still let the other boy say whatever he wanted.

She had to step in one day when she had witnessed Izuku get punched and kicked by Bakugou and his gang when Izuku had tried fighting back in order to save another kid.

Kagome had been late to their meeting time in the neighborhood playground because she had to clean her room before leaving. She didn't want Izuku to wait for her to finish so she told him to go ahead of her and start building the sand castle they used to pretend it was the city as they played hero with his action figures.

But once Kagome was done and had ran to the playground, when she got close she was greeted with the sight of Izuku standing in front of another boy with his fists up and shaking from fear. "That's mean, K-Kacchan," he said as he cried while trying to hold his ground.

"Oi, Deku, step aside," she heard Katsuki say as he popped small explosions in his hand to scare the other boy even more. There were a few more phrases exchanged between then before the gang began beating up her friend.

When she saw that Katsuki had gotten physical, she gripped her fist with fury. She ran up to the group and kicked the blond in the side to get him off of Izuku, causing the other boys to stop in their tracks when they saw that their ringleader was down. "What do you guys think you're going?" she yelled as she stood her ground in front of the battered Izuku.

Bakugou sat up with anger in his eyes. Never has he been hit like that by anyone. He stood up and began popping even more explosions from his hands. "Step aside," he growled out. This was just between him and Izuku, he didn't want to fight with her just yet.

Kagome was having none of it. She walked up to him and got into his face and began poking him on the chest with rage. "Stop picking on him!" she said sternly to the explosive boy. "You've always been a jerk in my eyes, even if Izuku never saw it, but it never got so bad you had to punch him. What happened between you two?" she asked him.

Bakugou looked at her glaring eyes. He didn't know why he decided to get physical either, he just wanted to teach the other boy a lesson for what happens when you try to stand up to him. It made him angry to see Deku try to mimic her and protect another kid from him. No one got in his way without feeling his wrath.

And yet, he has never done anything to fight against her. She had stood against him so many times, so why hadn't he fought her yet? He continued to look in her rage-filled blue eyes before putting his hand on her shoulder and shoving her away with a smirk on his face. "What's wrong with saying something as it is? He doesn't even have a quirk yet and he's been four for months now." Bakugou held out his exploding hand. "A Deku like him thought he could stand up against me and my quirk?"

Bakugou then thought about it for a second. "You don't have your quirk either," he stated with a cocky tone to his voice. "No wonder you're protecting him all the time. Losers have to stick together after all," he said, making his other two buddies laugh behind him.

Kagome balled her fists as her face grew red with anger. That actually wasn't true. She did have a quirk and it came in around the same time as the other kids did, but she didn't want to reveal it yet. She was hoping to tell Izuku her quirk once he got his, but he hasn't yet. Bakugou wasn't wrong about what he said, Izuku was a bit of a late bloomer, he's the only one in class without a quirk yet. (Well, besides her since no knows she has one. She even told her mom not to tell him or Inko-san so that it could be a surprise.)

She stepped up again. "Quirk or no quirk. This is not how a hero behaves." She crossed her arms as she stood her ground. "You look up to All Might like the rest of us, and yet, you do things he would look down on." Bakugou stood frozen by her words. "No _true_ hero would act so shamefully against a defenseless citizen." After getting her point across, Kagome turned around and helped Izuku back to his feet. "Are you ok, Izu-chan?" she asked softly, a complete change of mood from how she addressed the blond.

Bakugou stared at the two and began to get angry seeing her have such a change in mood and always helping that nerd out. "Yah? And what do you know?" he shouted at her. "A worthless and ugly girl like you thinks she knows what a hero is? Hah?"

Kagome stopped helping Izuku up. "Ugly?" She glared at the other boy. She has never heard someone call her that. All the adults seem to find her cute. Her mom said she was cute. Other kids never really cared about that sort of stuff so people never mentioned it. Were they trying to be polite? Kagome didn't know, but now she was getting a bit insecure, but she decided not to let the bully know that his words had gotten to her and decided to ignore him.

Once Izuku was back on his feet, she looked around his body to see if he was hurt. She saw some bruises here and there but nothing major. She learned her quirk had the ability to heal so she channeled a bit of it to heal Izuku without him noticing. She only channeled enough so that the bruises would heal faster, but not fast enough that people would notice it was her. They would fade probably in the middle of the night when he is asleep.

After she was done checking him over, she took his hand in hers. "Come on, Izu-chan. I'll walk you home," she said while giving him a smile and pulling him in the direction of their apartment.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Bakugou shouted with his hands popping with small explosions.

One of his friends put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, dude. Let's go pick on another kid, he seemed pretty bruised up already."

Bakugou continued to stare at the two of them walk away as they talked merrily with smiles on their faces and holding hands. Seeing them happy made Bakugou angrier. He turned away towards his buddies. "Fine, but don't tell me what to do. I'm the leader of this group. Got it?"

The boys nodded their heads. "Yeah, Kacchan is the leader."

* * *

The horrible news dropped on them one day. Izuku sat in a ring of people in the classroom as he cried and the others whispered. "He doesn't have a quirk," they said, and they were right. Izuku had gone to the doctors and it was confirmed he did not have one. It broke the poor boy's heart. A boy with huge dreams of being a hero—being like All Might—just to crash down on him because of one toe joint.

Kagome watched as he cried while other's judged him. Even the teachers seemed surprised by the development to the point they didn't notice how the whispering made the poor boy feel even worse. "Oh, Izuku…" Kagome went up and hugged the crying boy, who cried into her shoulder.

Bakugou watched the crying boy with a smug smirk. ' _That's right! He's just a Deku and I am the best. No one in this class is better than me!'_ he thought smugly.

Katsuki was happily gloating to himself, but right when he saw Kagome go up and try to comfort the boy, his mood began to sour. He didn't know why the girl irked him so much: was it her confidence, her lack of care when he would yell at her, her determination to fight him despite him having a powerful quirk? He didn't know what it was, but he had begun to really irritated whenever she and Deku were involved. Watching the two of them made him so angry.

* * *

His anger against Deku peaked one day when he had fallen from a log into a stream while leading his friends over the creek. His friends shouted down at him wondering if he was alright, which he was because he was awesome, but then _he_ decided he wanted to help.

Deku had followed them when they all decided to play hero and sidekick (Katsuki being the hero obviously) and Katsuki didn't really care what he did as long as he didn't interfere with him being the hero. But at that moment, Katsuki was full of hate. How dare a _Deku_ like him think that he of all people needed help from a quirkless loser like him. That stupid Deku was looking down on him!

Katsuki glared at that the outstretched hand and slapped it away causing the other boy to yelp with pain. "I don't need your help, Deku!" he shouted as he pulled himself up and began to make his way out of the creek back to where his friends stood.

Izuku held his hand in pain as he watched the other boy leave, puzzled on why he was so upset. "I was only trying to help," he muttered to himself as the other boys left without him. Instead of following them and causing more damage to their already strained relationship, he decided to head back from the direction he had came and go home.

Izuku knew that their relationship was sort of a strained friendship, but he didn't understand why it had become this way. What had he done that had made the other boy dislike him so much. A year ago, and even before he got his quirk, Izuku even thought they were getting friendlier with each other, but had the reveal of their quirks (or lack of) cause so much change between them?

Izuku began to tear up. If he had gotten a quirk, would Kacchan have seen him as an equal? Or maybe a friend again? Izuku tried to wipe his tears as he walked home, but the tears kept coming. Why was life so cruel? Why couldn't he be born with a quirk too?

* * *

 **Red:** Okay, so the relationships seem a bit bad right now, but I swear it will get better in the future. Bakugou is still too young to understand love, but whoo boy, wait until puberty hits. I'm going to go through the childhood years relatively quickly so that we can get to the good stuff later. xD

Please let me know what you think in the **reviews**!


	3. Monster Attack

**Red:** I'm glad a lot of you seem to be liking this story so far! I love reading your reviews and feedback. :)

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and Inuyasha.

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Monster Attack**

A few years had passed and now Kagome and the boys were about seven years old (give or take a few months) and she still had not told Izuku her secret about having a quirk. She would often go to her mom worried about ruining her friendship with him because she had been lying to him about not having one for so long.

She originally thought that keeping it a secret from him and acting quirkless would be better so that he wouldn't feel so alone with not having a quirk, but now as years passed, she felt horrible for keeping such a huge secret from her best friend. Would he hate her for lying to him? She didn't know what she would do if Izuku stopped being her friend. Could she somehow convince her mom to let her move back north to stay with her grandmother if things got bad? She really hoped it wouldn't get to that point.

Kagome sat on the swing alone in the neighborhood playground, just rocking back and forth as she let out a huge sigh. Everyday she worried about her secret and telling Izuku. So far no one except her mother knew about her quirk, she has been doing a good job on not using it too much. She still had to use it once in a while to heal Izuku, but overall, she can only practice it when she's at home or when she can find a quiet and secluded place to train herself. Her mom told her that her quirk was very similar to the one her grandmother has. Her grandmother called it "Reiki" or "Spiritual Energy."

With this quirk, she was able to do many things with it, such as heal, make a shield, and even channel it through other items to increase the power of the object, but Kagome wasn't able to do the last one yet. Her grandmother was able to channel her energy through a bow and with excellent precision, destroy enemies with one blow. Kagome hoped that one day she could do the same.

Kagome let go of one of the swing chains and looked at her hand. She was able to heal minor injuries and create weak shields so far, but she hoped that when she got older she would have a better grasp of her powers. Her mom did tell her that without a proper teacher, her quirk would be very hard to control.

One day, she's going to have to go back north and get proper training by her grandmother. And when that day comes, she's going to have to leave Izuku, which made her worry. Izuku was still not able to defend himself and was too much of a pushover. Besides missing him when she left, she also worried about his safety.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice a set of footsteps walk in her direction. "What's with that stupid look on your face, ugly?" a familiar, yet unwanted voice spoke out.

She closed the hand she was looking at into a fist before turning her head to the blond. "What do you want, _Kacchan_?" she asked while spitting out his nickname.

Bakugou was alone today as he stood to her side in a casual black T-shirt with a white cartoon skull on it. A smirk played on his lips as he put his hands into his shorts. "Were you crying before I got here? What a loser?" he said with a chuckle.

Kagome glared at him. "Back off. I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." She got off the swing. "And I wasn't crying!" she shouted before starting to walk away.

Bakugou got annoyed that she was going to ignore him so he reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Kagome tries to shake him off. "Let me go!" He grabs onto both her shoulders and shoved her onto the ground, trying to make sure her back hit first and not her head as he sat on top of her so that she couldn't get away.

"I'm not getting off until you tell me what is up with you. You've been quiet for a few days now," he stated as he sat on her.

Kagome gave him a look. "Oh?" She smirked up at him. "Are you worried about me, Kacchan? How sweet," she said with sass clearly in her voice.

Bakugou's hand found its way onto her head as a scary expression appeared on his face. "Say some more stupid crap and I'll blow your head off." Despite his cruel words, Kagome knew he wouldn't do it. For many years, Kagome noticed that even though Bakugou had many opportunities to hurt her, he never did. Even though he was a jerk, he was also smart enough not to use his explosions on another kid. Whenever he would beat up Izuku, it was always with his fist, never with his quirk. Kagome looked up into his eyes with defiance shown in hers, clearly showing him she wasn't scared of his threat.

Before either child could say another word, They were suddenly blown away by a gust of wind and dust. "Wah!" she cried out as Bakugou's weight released her as he flew off of her and she began to tumble on the ground with him.

Once they got their bearings, the two of them looked up at the villain that had shown up. "Such energetic children~! I'm going to love devouring your youth," the hideous monster said. With incredible speed, it sped up to them and grabbed Kagome around her leg.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she was lifted up by her leg and brought closer to the large mouth of the weird tentacle monster with multiple eyes.

"Little girls always let out such lovely screams," the monster said as it brought her closer to its mouth. Tears trailed down her face from fear before she shut her eyes, not wanting to see her demise.

"Let her go!" A boom slammed to the side of the monster's face, startling it and dropping Kagome onto the dirt floor. "She's my target, and I don't plan on letting you eat her!" he shouted as he held his exploding hands to his side, ready to release more explosions.

Bakugou stood over her protectively, which surprised her. She wiped her tears away as she stared at the strong back of the blond. She couldn't help but admire how heroic he was in that moment with his hands popping with small explosions and his face full of determination (even if she could tell he was scared too).

The sudden sound of the monster picking itself up got her attention back on their situation. This time, the monster wrapped its tentacle around Bakugou's body before pulling him in quickly. Luckily, Bakugou was a quick thinker and when he got close to the monster, he aimed one of his explosions on one of the many eyes, causing the monster to screech out in pain and fling the boy onto the ground.

Kagome watched as the boy was slammed down onto his back as the wind was blown out of him. She quickly picked herself up and ran over to the groaning boy. "K-Kacchan!" she shouted as she looked him over. She didn't have enough time to heal him as another tentacle shot up from the monster.

"You insolent brats!" it shouted, still in pain from the large explosion Bakugou had let off.

Bakugou turned to her. "R-run. You're a quirkless loser. You can't fight him," he told her between pain-filled breaths as he clutched his side.

Kagome tried to hold him down since she knew if he moved too much, he would be in worse pain than he was in already. "Stop moving, idiot," she said as she began crying from distress and the fact he had actually risked his life to protect her. For a moment, Bakugou was actually taken back that she would cry for him. He has never seen such an expression on her face when looking at him before.

"I'm done playing your game!" Another tentacle shot up and in their direction with extreme speed.

Kagome channeled her quirk, using her distressed emotions in her favor. She began to glow pink with power, more power than she had ever felt before. Bakugou's eyes widened when she began to glow above him. "Leave. Us. Alone!" she shouted as a blast of energy made a shield around the two of them. When the tentacle touched the shield, it disintegrated into dust, causing the monster to scream in pain.

Kagome surged with power as her wild emotions caused her to release every ounce of power she had. Another blast of energy shot out at the monster, turning it into dust as it shouted with surprise and pain. Once her blast had subsided, the playground was laid in ruin with only the wind making noise around them. After the monster was gone, Kagome finally stopped glowing as she fell unconscious onto Bakugou's lap from over-exerting herself and her quirk.

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was already evening as the crows cawed and the sun was setting in the horizon. Her head laid on something soft as she turned her head to look up at red eyes staring down at her.

After registering who she was using as a pillow, she suddenly jumped up from her position and banged their heads together. "Ow! What the hell! That's the sort of thanks I get for helping you?" Bakugou said as he rubbed his sore head.

Kagome turned to the already battered boy. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" She went to hold his head in her hands as she began healing his head with her remaining powers. The blast from earlier had really taken a lot of her quirk, so she couldn't heal him as fast as she would've liked.

Bakugou sat there, letting her gently hold his head in her hands as he witnessed her use her quirk again. "So… you're not as useless as I thought," he stated. "Why were you hiding your quirk? Were you trying to make fun of me?" he asked with bitterness in his voice. He hated being looked down on and made fun of.

Kagome shook her head as she let go of his head to work her hands onto his injured back. "It was not to hide it from you. It was to hide it from Izuku."

He gave her a confused look. "Deku?"

Kagome began telling him why she kept it a secret. "That's why I been so upset lately. I don't know how to break the truth to him," she said as she dropped her hands from his back, which was mostly healed. "I don't want our friendship ruined from my lie, but I also don't want him to feel like he's the only one who is quirkless." She sat herself back onto the bench to rest.

Bakugou looked at her as she looked down at the ground and began fiddling with her hands. She always seemed a bit interesting to him compared to other kids. She was smart and brave, and one of the few who would stand up to him. Now, having witnessed her incredible power, he was partially upset by her having a quirk as good as his, but at the same time, he was, for a reason he couldn't explain, happy by this new discovery.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when Kagome turned towards him. "I wanted to thank you for saving me back there." She began to blush with embarrassment at what she was going to say. "Y-you were very heroic," she said without meeting his eyes.

Bakugou looked at the cute pink-color blooming on the girl's face as he began to blush himself. ' _She called me heroic,'_ his mind kept replaying the sentence over and over again. If anyone asked him, he would've never admitted to ever thinking it, but at that moment, Bakugou found her to be rather cute.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You're welcome," he said softly.

After resting for a few more minutes, Kagome got up again and stood in front of the blond. "I had to rest a bit to regain my energy to try to heal you again," she said as she looked him over. "I hope you can bear with me touching you. I know you don't like me much, but I feel like I owe you for everything you've done for me," she told him as she felt his arm and began to heal any scrapes and bruises before moving to his legs and finally to his back again, which had taken the biggest blow earlier.

"Have you been doing this for Deku too?" he asked as he watched her hands glow pink with her quirk.

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, but not this much. I only channeled enough of my power to make him heal slightly faster, but not fast enough that he would notice it was me," she told him. Since he already knew her secret, there was no point in hiding anything else.

Once he was finally healed, she pulled back and stared at him. "I want you to promise me that you won't tell others about my quirk. I want it to be a secret until I get the courage to tell Izuku myself," she pleaded him while subconsciously giving him puppy eyes.

Bakugou had to prevent himself from blushing again and instead put on his trademark smirk. "Are you telling me, little Kago-chan, the girl who always stands up to bullies, who always stands of to _me_ , lacks courage?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ha-ha. But I still want you to promise me."

Bakugou crossed his arms. "What do I get out of it?"

"My fist not in your face."

Bakugou pretended to think about it. "Tempting, but not good enough. What do they usually do in shows to reward the hero?"

Kagome thought of the movies she had watched where the damsel in distress would often give her savior a kiss. The thought made her blush like crazy as she held her heated face in her hands. She couldn't possibly do that with Bakugou! It would be so weird. She's only supposed to kiss someone she likes.

Bakugou gave her a weird look, wondering why she was so embarrassed. "What are you thinking about now?"

Kagome knew that she had to do something or else her secret would be revealed and her friendship with Izuku may be forever ruined. "I-if I give you the thing, can you promise to close your eyes," she asked him.

Bakugou was confused. "Why do I need to close my eyes? Are you just going to run away after I shut them?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I promise to give you a gift if you close your eyes, but once you get it, you better not tell others about my quirk."

"Hmph, that's only if I like the gift," he replied while crossing his arms.

Kagome puffed out her cheeks. "Just please shut your eyes so I can get this over with!" Bakugou was still confused, but he decided to humor her and shut his eyes.

Kagome gulped down her nerves as she moved closer to his face and pressed her lips to his cheek. Most movies had the damsel and the knight kissing on their lips, but she wasn't about to give her first kiss to him so the cheek should be fine.

Bakugou's eyes flung open when he felt her soft lips on his cheek before he felt her pull away with her face flushed red with embarrassment. He reached up to touch his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Now, I hope you'll keep my secret," she said while rubbing the back of her head. "And also please keep this a secret too. It would be too embarrassing if everyone else knew about this," she said while not meeting his eyes.

Bakugou blushed from what she had done. "Yeah…" he said without really registering what she had said. He was still in a daze at the first kiss he's gotten from someone that wasn't his parents.

"W-well...uh...I better head home!" she suddenly said. "B-bye!" Kagome turned around and began running back to her apartment, hoping to escape the embarrassing situation. She didn't even know how she will be able to face him at school next Monday.

Katsuki continued to sit there while watching her run away as he continued to touch his cheek. If someone had told him a week ago that he would get a kiss from her he would've blown that person's face off, but now that it actually happened, he didn't want to admit it, but he sort of liked it. If this is what he got every time he saved her, then he wouldn't mind being her hero. Bakugou still didn't have words to describe what he was feeling, but he couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling that was developing in his stomach.

* * *

 **Red:** Ah.. l'amour is in the air. Poor Bakugou doesn't know it though. ;)

Please let me know what you thought about this chapter in the **reviews**! I love reading your comments and feedback! :D


	4. Revelation

**Red:** You guys are giving me really nice ideas for future chaps in the reviews. :0 Maybe I'll incorporate some of them into the story. Again, thank you for the support on this story so far!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and Inuyasha.

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Revelation**

The next Monday when she was walking to elementary school with Izuku, Kagome kept playing the events of the weekend in her head, causing her to blush yet again. Her mind had been playing that same scene over and over again, not letting her forget what she had done to Bakugou. How was she going to face the other boy now?

Izuku stopped talking about heroes when he noticed that Kagome wasn't joining in like she usually did. "What's wrong, Kago-chan?" he asked her as he saw her face grow red.

Kagome jolted from his voice. "Wah! Nothing! I was just lost in thought, that's all," she quickly replied.

Izuku stopped walking and put a hand to her forehead. "Are you sick? Your face is really red this morning."

Kagome shook her head and try to calm herself down. "I'm alright. The redness will go down as long as I get some cool morning air," she replied, trying to ease her way out of this situation. "So… what was your favorite part about the new All Might episode?" she asked in an attempt to change the topic.

Izuku was quick to drop the subject as his eyes sparkled with excitement. "He was so cool!" Kagome let out a breath as she smiled at the excited boy, glad to have finally turned his attention onto something else.

The two of them kept talking about All Might all the way to their elementary school. Once they got to the gates, she was nervous to go in and have to face the explosive blond. I hope he doesn't make it too noticeable that something had happened between the two of them. Throughout their school life together, the two have been sworn enemies, always playing pranks on each other to the point when other kids saw the two of them in the same room, they would often part and move out the way so that they wouldn't get caught up in the fight. She really hoped that Katsuki was smart enough not to draw attention to the both of them. She was embarrassed as it is.

The two of them made it to their classroom door, where they could already hear the voice of their bully on the other side, laughing with his buddies. They both gulped down their nerves, for two entirely different reasons, before opening the door and making their way inside.

Izuku quickly made it to his desk without making eye contact with anyone and took out his books. Kagome walked in a much calmer manner as she made way to her desk beside Izuku's, but not before accidentally meeting eyes with Bakugou. When their eyes met, she quickly looked away with another blush, making the other boy smirk at her. She quickly sat down and buried her face in a random book, not even noticing that the book was upside down.

She heard a hand slam down on her desk, and without even looking up from her book, she already knew who it was. "What do you want, Kacchan?" she asked him as she continued to hide her face.

"Why are you hiding your face, ugly?" he asked in his usual tone, but she could guess he just wanted to mess with her and wasn't really upset like his tone seemed.

She looked up from her book but still had it cover most of her face. "Maybe I finally decided to take your advice and hide my ugliness from the world," she simply stated while rolling her eyes. "Now would you please get off my desk and leave me alone?" she asked him while trying to shove his hand off without releasing her book from her face.

"We're pretty much enemies at school, so please don't talk to me," she whispered to him. "Just forget what happened on Saturday alright? I don't want to create a scene." She looked around and saw other kids leaning towards each other as they whispered and looked in their direction. 'Too late.'

Bakugou kept his usual attitude so that other students wouldn't get a clue that something was up. "Whatever, ugly. I'll deal with you later," he said as he left to go to his desk with his hands in his pockets.

"Did he just challenge her to a duel?" she heard one student say.

"Why would he fight her? She was just a quirkless loser, just like her friend." Kagome gripped her book in her hands, feeling her anger building as they bad-mouthed Izuku again. She didn't care what they said about her, but how dare they say that about Izuku. He wasn't a loser, he was more like a hero than pretty much every kid in the class who did have quirks.

* * *

When it was lunch-break and Kagome stood up from her seat when she saw the girl who had bad-mouthed Izuku walk outside to eat her lunch with her buddies. "I'll be right back, Izu-chan. I just have to take care of something first," she said before following the other girls out. In her anger, she didn't notice a certain blond boy watching her leave in the corner of his eye.

Kagome walked outside and found the girls sitting on a bench while taking out their bentos their mom's had made for them. "Hey!" she called out. The three girls turned their heads to her direction.

"Oh great, it's the loser," one girl leaned over to say to her friend. The girl wasn't very quiet with her whispering, but Kagome thought that she was doing it on purpose anyway.

The ring-leader put her bento to the side and stood up to look at her. "What do you want, quirkless?" she asked.

"I want you to take back what you said about Izuku. He's more a hero than any of you!" Kagome balled her fists. "He works hard and studies every hero out there. He knows how each one fights and how to counter certain attacks, but what do people like you do?" She pointed at the girls. "You just sit around thinking everything will be handed to you on a silver platter just because you have a second-rate quirk."

The ring-leader glared at her. "Second-rate? That's rich coming from a girl with not even a minor quirk," she replied, as her hair grew from unleashing her quirk. Her two friends got up and began showing their powers to intimidate her. One turned her hand into stone while the other could shoot small fire puffs from her fingers.

"You're not allowed to use your quirks to harm others at school," Kagome told them the rule the principal had told all the elementary schoolers when they first started the school year.

The ring-leader shrugged. "They won't know who did it and after we're done with you, you won't be able to tell them anything." Her hair shot at her like whips as they wrapped around her limbs and held her in place. "Maybe this will teach you to learn your place."

Her two buddies came up and one punched her in the face, while the other one seared her hair and clothes. Even if their attacks did hurt a bit, it was not enough to destroy her will. "Is that all you got, you losers?" she taunted despite her cheek bleeding a bit from a cut by the rock fist.

"Still have the will to talk, huh. I can't tell if you're brave or just stupid," the main girl said as she stood back and let her two friends continue to beat her up. "How does it feel to be beaten down by 'second-rate' quirks?"

Instead of replying, Kagome shut her eyes as she braced herself for another punch to the gut. But it never came.

A boom sounded in front of her as the hair around her burned and released her from its hold. "You guys need three people to take on one girl, no wonder she said you guys were second-rate," an all too familiar voice said.

Kagome looked up at the boy who stood in front of her. "Bakugou…" she said weakly as she let her body fall down so she could sit on the ground to rest her aching body. She didn't think she would have to be saved twice by the boy.

The girls got a bit scared now, knowing way too well who the boy was. "Why are you blocking our way? Don't you dislike her too?" one of the girls asked him.

Bakugou's hands popped with small explosions. "That's none of your business. Just know that she is my prey and I don't plan on letting you losers hunt her down," he stated. "Unless you want to be on my hit-list too, I don't want you guys to come after her again."

The ring-leader was scared by the boy's smirk as he showed them his quirk. She didn't think her quirk was weak, but she had enough common sense to know his was stronger than any of theirs. She looked at her burned off areas of her hair from his quirk and knew she didn't want the rest of it damaged by him.

The girl scoffed and turned around to grab her bento box. "Come on, girls. We've done enough for today," she said as the other girls followed her to go somewhere else to eat.

Kagome watched them leave as the boy bent down to her as he put his hand on her cheek to inspect the damage. "If you're keeping everything a secret, I don't see why you would pick a fight against three girls," he said.

Kagome wiped the blood from her lip using her arm. "I wasn't going to just stand there when they say horrible things about Izuku," she told him.

"All of this is because they said stupid things about Deku?" Bakugou growled out. "You really are stupid if that's why you decided to let yourself get to this state."

Kagome glared at him and turned her head to the side. "If you think fighting for your friends is stupid, then you could've just ignored me and not bother helping."

Bakugou sighed. "I already knew this, but you really can be quite stubborn." He turned around and bent down. "Get on. I'll help you to the nurse's office."

Kagome looked at his back and then back at his face. "Why are you helping me?"

"Do you prefer if I left your bleeding ass here?" he replied in a harsh tone. Despite his tone of voice, she couldn't help but chuckle. What he was doing was a bit sweet, but his words were as abrasive as ever.

She slowly climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her up by her legs. Once she was completely on his back, Bakugou began walking in the direction of the nurse's office.

"Thank you," she whispered softly.

Bakugou turned his head so that she couldn't see the slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm only doing this so that I don't have to owe you for healing me yesterday." She chuckled again as she laid her sore head on his shoulder.

After they got to the nurse's office, Kagome was cleaned up and bandaged after making up an excuse that she was running outside and had fallen onto some rocks. The nurse reprimanded her for being careless and to be more aware of her surroundings next time, to which, Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

Once she was patched up, she made her way back to the classroom. Bakugou had left earlier so that the other kids didn't think they were together. She couldn't help but think about how embarrassed he was about helping her earlier. ' _I guess even boys like him have their cute sides,'_ she thought.

When she opened the door, Izuku quickly ran up to her and began fussing over her injuries. She rubbed the back of her head and laughed it off, saying she was just a bit clumsy today and told him the same excuse as the one she used on the nurse.

The rest of the day went by like normal and the other girls didn't approach her again since then. They were probably too scared of Bakugou's threat to say anything against her or beat her up again.

* * *

Izuku didn't have a quirk, but despite that, he found himself to be rather bright even at his young age. He wasn't considered a prodigy like Kacchan, but he was good at analyzing situations and taking detailed notes. He was good at observing and seeing the problem from different angles. He was also able to see changes in behavior in other people.

And right now, he noticed changes between Kacchan and Kagome's relationship as they continued to progress through the school years together. The two of them still fought and argued a lot even as they got into their late years of elementary school, but it seemed more playful now than it did years ago. Kacchan would often do things to annoy Kagome, but it was not as mean or rough as before. He also noticed how the other boy seemed to always watch Kagome from the corner of his eye. It was so subtle that he doubted the other kids noticed, but Izuku had.

Kacchan also decreased his bullying tendencies towards him, especially when Kagome was around; as if he knew that if he bullied him it would make her very upset at him. Whenever it was just Kacchan and him stuck to clean the classroom alone, he was still as mean to him as ever, but whenever Kagome was involved, he seemed to show a slightly nicer and caring side. He never thought he would use those two words to describe Kacchan before.

When Izuku tried to subtly ask her if anything had changed between her and Kacchan. Kagome would just be her usual self and tell him how annoying and a jerk Kacchan was. It was as if she hadn't noticed the change in the other boy at all. How he almost seemed to care for her over everyone else in the class. Even over his "buddies" he would hang out with.

There were times Izuku and Kagome would get pushed around by other kids (even some from other schools) for being quirkless—Kagome would take more of the beating since she would refuse to get out of the way and let them beat on him. It was during those times that it seemed as if Kacchan would come out of nowhere and fight the other kids to save the two of them.

After the other kids run off, he would quickly see to Kagome's injuries, and wonder if he needed to call anyone to get her help. She often shook her head and told him to not worry her mom and would just lean her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes to rest. It was in those moments that Izuku got the chance to get a good look of their relationship-change up close. Kagome wouldn't know this since she had fallen asleep from exhaustion, but the blond seemed to bring her closer to him as he held her battered form in his arms.

If Izuku didn't already know there was a change in their relationship before, he definitely knew now. Even if neither party would admit to it or even if Kagome didn't really notice it, it was still as plain as day to anyone looking at the two; at that moment, anyone could see that the blond cared for her. The way he held her gently and let her set her head on his shoulder. The way he let out a small smile (a _real_ smile, not a smirk) as he had her in his arms. The explosive boy didn't know it himself, but he was slowly and steadily falling for her.

* * *

 **Red:** Kacchan protec, Kacchan attac, but most importantly, Kacchan has her bac. ;)

This is the last chapter I had already ready on the spot, so reviews from now on would be great in order to encourage me to continue writing this story! :D If you guys give me ideas in the reviews, I may use some of them in this story too! ;)

So please let me know what you think about this chapter and this story as a whole in the **reviews**!


	5. Middle School and Puberty

**Red:** I'm sorry for such a late update. I was hoping to get a chapter out earlier, but I was having trouble with deciding what to do.

Anyway, thank you for the reviews, everyone! I always warms my heart to see you guys take the time to comment on the chapters and on the story. Before we get to the story, there are a few comments I wanted to address from the reviews:

1\. Kagome will not be traveling to the Feudal Era in this fic, but some characters will be showing up.

2\. I mentioned in the A/N in chapter one that there will probably be some Todo/Kago in the future, for that reviewer who didn't happen to catch that and asked about it. :P

3\. Sorry for giving people diabetes. LOL, I just really love fluff. XD

4\. And finally, there was an anon reader who read this story just to tell me they dislike Bakugou and the pairing, _**BOI**_ I specifically told you the pairing before you even clicked the story and I told you again in the A/N in chapter one, so don't pester me about the pairing.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and Inuyasha.

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Middle School and Puberty**

The years passed by quickly for the three of them. Before they knew it, they had already graduated from elementary school and were on their way to middle school. It was not really a surprise to anyone that Bakugo had graduated top of their class and got to give a little speech to the school. Although, his speech was not that inspiring and made many students mad at him as he called them stepping stones for his future. Even with the loud outrage from his classmates, he didn't seem to care, since he knew no one would try to fight him knowing he would end up winning in the end.

Despite constantly getting on each other's nerves, the three childhood neighbors were closer than they thought. Izuku noticed how his two friends seem to even take joy in the little competitions they would challenge each other to—either at home, with studying, with grades, at the arcade—whatever it was, they always like to one-up each other. Even though they fought when one of them lost, Izuku could still see that they were having fun with it. Although, neither one of them would ever admit to enjoying the other's company.

Izuku would sometimes join in on the competitions when he could, but he wasn't nearly as competitive as them or as good as them in most things. He got good grades and was great at studying, but he wasn't particularly good at games or other activities. It would often end with him failing, Kacchan laughing at him, and Kagome punching Kacchan in the arm for being mean to him and then trying to comfort him afterward. It was always the same rhythm, but no one seemed to mind it. They grew up together over the years and have come to live in a mutual tolerance towards each other. Izuku would call it friendship, but the other two wouldn't dare use that word when describing their relationship.

Izuku didn't really need to compete against Kagome or Kacchan, though. He just enjoyed spending time with his friends. And it made him happy that his friendship with Katsuki had mended a bit from the scuffle they had when they were kids. He could still see that Kacchan was still not completely into the idea of hanging out with him, but he's able to tolerate him better when Kagome was there. Izuku hopes that one day the other boy will look at him as an equal, as a friend he can depend on.

"Stop pulling my hair, you jerk!" Kagome shouted at the blond as they watched to their new school.

Today was their first day of middle school and the three of them had their new uniforms on. Their parents thought it would be a good idea for the them to walk to their new school together since it was a new environment for the three of them, but at least they would have a sense of familiarity with each other.

Kacchan laughed as he continued to tug on her hair. "It's getting too long," he simply said.

Kagome slapped his hand away. "I like my hair long. Why should I care what you think?" she huffed at him.

Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the blond's actions. He knew that Kacchan only did that so that Kagome's attention would turn to him. She's been fidgety about going to their new school and kept thinking about if she left anything at home or if she looked ok. Izuku knew that Kacchan wanted to take her mind off things and help her out in his own weird way, which happened to be tugging her hair. It wasn't the best way to get a girl to like you, but Izuku wasn't about to correct him since it was sort of fun seeing Kacchan struggle with something for once. And that something happened to be a difficult thing to grasp—Love.

* * *

Middle school was a difficult time in a child's life. It was a period in their life where girls started becoming women and the boys started growing into men. This was a period known as puberty and it scared some kids while excited others. Puberty meant that boys and girls got taller, girls started growing in more ways than one, boys got stronger and broader shoulders, and finally, both sides began developing unknown feelings for certain others.

Many boys began questioning when and why they started talking about how cute certain classmates were, and many girls wondered when they started wanting to dress up and impress certain people. Everyone was changing both physically and mentally. Some liked it and some didn't. One person who didn't was Bakugou.

It was when they had first started middle school, that he noticed that Kagome got some unwanted attention from the opposite sex despite being "quirkless." He was thinking that since she was pretending to be quirkless, other people would not pay her any attention, but that was not the case. He even overheard some guys saying that since she was quirkless, it sort of made them want to be a hero and be her protector. How naive of them to think they would be the ones to do that. If anything, Bakugou believed that Kagome would probably be able to protect herself and beat losers like them if she was able to show her quirk. He thought back to the time he was able to see her quirk when they were younger. The sight of her destroying that villain with a burst of energy still amazed him to this day.

Since he knew the truth about her having a quirk, and a strong one at that, he began growing up thinking that no one was more fit to be with her than him. That is if she gave him the time of day. Whenever she was free, she would always be with stupid Deku. He still wasn't completely fond of the boy, but he has learned to tolerate his presence in order to get the chance to hang out with them. He honestly didn't know why he even bothered to hang out with the two of them. Maybe it was because they grew up together and he was just used to it at that point? Whatever it was, he was used to doing things with the two of them now.

He enjoyed competing against her since she seemed to be the only one who could compete against him as an almost equal. He tried to pick things she could compete with him fully on since he knew she wasn't allowed to show her powers so he tried not to use his for their competitions. Despite how he acted and what other people might think, Bakugou actually wasn't about winning through cheating or unfair means. If he was going to win, he wanted the other to give it their all.

Their childhood and school life progressed in that manner. Throughout the years, they've all learned to live in a nice symbiosis with each other. It was a comfortable enough relationship and none of them seemed to mind it all that much.

* * *

Kagome groaned as they walked to their classroom. "Ugh, I can't believe we got in a class together again." She turned her head slightly to look at Bakugou. "Am I ever going to get rid of you?" she asked, but not particularly looking for an answer. "It's like I'm cursed to have you torment me forever."

Bakugou gave her a cheeky smirk. "Don't think so." He put an arm around her shoulders. "Just face the facts that you're stuck with me." Kagome pushed his arm off her as she groaned again into her hands.

Izuku chuckled from the sidelines. "I, for one, love that we get to spend another year together. I hope we get to take a field trip to a pro-heroes' office, or maybe even their home!" he said excitedly, already daydreaming about meeting his favorite pro-heroes and possibly seeing them in action. He had notebooks upon notebooks of notes with details about their fighting styles, moves, scars, villains they've fought—you name it. He's always been curious about how a pro-hero acted when they weren't on duty. Were they any different? What did they like to do for fun when they were with friends and family?

"Shitty Deku, you really think a pro would show us their home and private life?" Bakugou stated in his usual crass tone. He whacked the boy in the head, which forcibly pushed him out of his daydream and into reality.

Izuku rubbed his head. "Ow… You didn't have to hit me, Kacchan," he told the other boy. Kagome just rolled her eyes at the rough blond. This was how it always was. She usually didn't protect Izuku from everything the blond did if it wasn't too harmful to Izuku. As they grew up, she has come to learn that Izuku can fight for himself on minor things like this if he needed to. He didn't need her to defend him for every little thing.

She shook her head and began to walk ahead of them. "Come on, you guys, we need to get to homeroom before the bell," she told them as she began to head to their classroom. The boys followed after her without replying, knowing that she was right.

When they got to their classroom, they were greeted with some familiar faces, but a lot of the faces were new since not everyone from their class in elementary school made it to this one. The three of them picked seats that were close to each other, in a similar formation as the one from their previous years. They all got settled and waited for their homeroom teacher to walk in.

When their teacher arrived, all of the students made it to their desk and stood up and bowed. They were given a brief moment to introduce themselves to the class before proceeding with the first day. Since it was the beginning of the school year, they mainly laid down the structure of how the year and the classes would go. The first day was pretty relaxed since it was all intro information to prepare them for the rest of the year.

Since then, the school days past like any other. They learned about the history of pro-heroes, test out their quirks (for those who had them), did the basics of school classes, such as math, science, and other typical school subjects. The days blended together similar to how it did in previous school years. The three of them would walk to school together, go to class, hang out separately at times with some of their other friends, go to class again, sometimes stay after school to clean up, and then walk home. There would be days the schedule wasn't all the same, but most of the time, it was a familiar rhythm.

Kagome didn't really mind the days blending together. Sometimes it was good to not have their lives be too exciting. It was already exciting enough for her to watch pro-heroes at work from the sidelines with Izuku. Whenever they walked around town and heard some commotion, instead of running from it like what normal citizens would do, Izuku would always want to run towards it in order to see the action.

But the familiar rhythm was broken one Wednesday morning.

Kagome's usual schedule was disrupted one morning when she suddenly came down with a fever. She woke up panting and gripping her chest as her body was covered in a cold sweat. She moaned and groaned as energy sparked around her. Her vision was blurry from the pain and the sweat getting into her eyes. Despite the sudden fever and harsh pain, she wasn't completely surprised by the sudden events.

Kagome remembered back that she had been feeling random sharp pains. At first, it didn't last very long or hurt very much, but as time went by, the pain became more frequent and worse. She marked it off as her body changing naturally through puberty. She had heard the effects of growing up could cause both genders pain as their bodies continued to develop quickly during this period in their lives.

But it was this morning that she experienced a horrible pain, worse than the rest. She cried out as her arms went around her body and hugged herself as she tried to lesson her pain. Her eyes were shut with agony as her body glowed pink and began sparking with excess energy. "M-mom…" she pitifully called out as she balled up in her sheets and blanket in pain. Her powers sparked and caused objects to fall and break around her. A crack began to develop in the window that was near her bed from the force of her quirk.

She continued to groan in pain while containing her quirk the best as she could. She heard quick footsteps coming up to her room before her bedroom door was quickly slammed open as her mother looked at her with a worried expression. Kagome watched with hazy eyes as her mom tried to make her way to her despite the huge charge in energy. "M-mom, stay back!" she warned her. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her mom stopped trying to get to her and instead took a step back as her daughter had wanted. She put a worried hand to her face as she had to watch her child go through this. She had an idea of what was happening to her and there was nothing she could do to help her daughter. "Oh dear. This isn't good. I should've known that something like this would happen," she said to herself. She didn't want to watch Kagome suffer like this, but Kagome had to regulate this power herself.

Kagome groaned again as she gripped her sheets as power continued to radiate off of her. "W-what's happening, mom?" she asked her between clenched teeth. "What is happening to me?"

"I believe since you've been repressing your quirk that it's been building up over time and it's trying to be released all at once," her mom explained. "The best thing for you right now is to try to release as much as you can. Afterward, you're going to be sore and fatigued, but you should be better soon after."

Kagome tried listening to her mother through the pain. ' _So I have to release the power somehow,'_ she thought. Kagome focused her quirk and created a dome of energy around her, pushing her mom further back from it so that she wouldn't get hurt. Once she thought the dome was big enough, Kagome released as much of her energy as she could at once as she let out a pained cry into her pillow in order to muffle her voice. The dome flashed with bright pink energy as it created a blinding light in her room causing her mom to have her shield her eyes from the flash.

Minako shielded her eyes and gripped her hands into fists as she stood there hearing her daughter cry out with pain. It was painful for her as her mother to only stand there and not be able to do anything to help her.

Minako had feared that this day would come since the first day Kagome had told her she didn't want to use her quirk in order to not single out Izuku in the neighborhood or in their school. Without regulating her quirk by using it like other kids her age, it had created a build up of energy within her body. It also didn't help that her body and quirk were developing faster due to puberty. Kagome's quirk was getting stronger and the capacity was increasing, but it had no way to be channeled out when she never used it. Her daughter was a ticking time bomb of energy and it had finally decided to explode.

Once Kagome's quirk was finally able to settle down enough for Minako to get closer to her, she cautiously put her hand down from her eyes and made her way to her daughter, who was still sparking with energy. Luckily, the power had calmed down for the most part, but it wouldn't last for long since it was still building up as time went by. Kagome would have to continue to release the quirk every so often until it was fully released and her body was discharged enough for her to rest.

Once she made it to her daughter's side, Minako bend down next to her bed and put a loving hand on Kagome's forehead. Minako knew there was no way for her to really help her since she didn't have the same quirk, but she knew who could help. "Sweety, I think it's time you saw your grandmother."

* * *

 **Red:** I'm soooooo sorry for the delay on this chapter. For once in my fanfic writer life, I got hit with a huge writer's block and I had no idea on how to write this chapter for the longest time. I went through like 4 different versions of this chapter before I settled on this one.

Again, I want to thank everyone on the support of this story and being patient with me. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter/story in the **reviews**!


	6. Gentle Part 1

**Red:** Sorry for being gone. I'm currently trying to finish college and find a job and all that. I actually had this chapter mostly written up but I never finished editing it and posting it. :P I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Boku no Hero Academia and Inuyasha.

"Talking"

' _Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Gentle Part 1**

After Kagome had calmed to a more stable state, Minako was comfortable enough to leave her side and fetch Kagome some water. All of that exertion most likely dehydrated her—if the sweat on her forehead was any indication.

Minako gave her daughter one last look before walking downstairs to the kitchen. She went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass cup before pouring some water from the pitcher. She also added a few ice cubes for good measure. Something cool to drink was probably what Kagome needed at the moment since she had been burning up the whole time as she fought the power within her.

Minako was heading to the stairs when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Izu-chan," she said as she thought about what day it was. She had almost forgotten today was a school day. That would mean she would have to call the school to inform them about Kagome's medical absence. She let out a small sigh. She also had to call into work and let them know she couldn't come in for a couple of days. She didn't think leaving Kagome alone all day was a good idea.

Minako made her way to the door to greet Izuku. She opened the door and saw the beaming smile of the green-haired boy. "Hello, Izuku," she greeted him with a smile. Without even having to ask him, she already knew why he was there since he often came around to pick Kagome up for school.

She hated having to give him the bad news, but she knew she had to do it. "Kagome won't be going to school today, she got sick this morning," she informed him. She watched as Izuku's smile instantly dropped from the news.

"She's sick?" he restated. "Can I visit her after school?" Minako knew Kagome was hiding her quirk from him, so she didn't want to say yes. She didn't want Izuku finding out Kagome's secret if she happened to discharge again.

"I'm afraid not, Izuku. I wouldn't want you catching what she has," she simply stated. "I can let her know you stopped by, though. She can see you when she feels better."

Izuku was dejected about not being able to see his best friend. "Ok… You know best."

Minako ruffled his hair. "That I do," she stated with a soft smile. "Now, you better start heading over to the school. You wouldn't want to be late, now would you?"

Izuku bowed respectfully. "I'm going now. Tell Kago-chan I hope she feels better soon." He sadly waved goodbye and went down the stairs of their apartment complex.

* * *

Izuku's walk to school was a quiet one. He never realized how lonely the walk was without Kagome there to liven it up. He let out a disheartened sigh before he was suddenly slapped harshly on his back. "Wah!" he cried out as he fell on the ground from the force.

"What's up, nerd? Where's Kagome?" a familiar voice asked.

Izuku picked himself up as he rubbed his sore knees from falling on them. "She's not here today. Her mom said she was sick."

Katsuki gave him a look. "Sick? She was fine yesterday."

Izuku shrugged. "I guess she got something overnight. Either way, her mom wouldn't let me see her, saying it was really bad."

Katsuki got a thoughtful look on his face as he considered Izuku's words. He then gave Izuku a bored looked before shrugging, seeming to be uncaring about the topic. "Well, whatever. I'm sure it's nothing and she was probably being an idiot and ate something bad," Katsuki simply said before walking ahead towards school. "We better go before the bell rings."

Izuku watched as the blond walked away. _It's weird that Kacchan seems to not care._ Izuku would think Kacchan would be running over to her house or something to check up on her, but I guess even in imagination that's a bit out of character for him.

With another sigh, Izuku followed the blond to their school. He hoped that whatever it was that made Kagome sick would pass soon. It was lonely without her.

* * *

During class, Bakugou appeared disinterest in the lesson as he stared at the board while the teacher talked and wrote down equations. He always seemed to be uncaring about the topics, but his grades show that he had really paid attention to the material.

On most days, he would entertain himself by throwing things at the back of Kagome's head and annoying her, but today he couldn't do anything like that. He would occasionally glance over at her empty chair and unconsciously let out a bored sigh. Who knew he got so bored without someone to mess with. He could always pick on another person but it wasn't as satisfying as annoying her.

There was a stinging feeling in his chest all day. Maybe he was getting sick as well. The stupid feeling only started after that nerd gave him the news that morning. ' _Whatever,'_ he scoffed. ' _This feeling will pass,'_ he thought. ' _The loser will come back and this stupid feeling can go away.'_

Or so Bakugou thought.

The next day passed without a sign of her, and so did the next. It has already been a few days since her absence and now Bakugou was feeling more anxious than ever. A few days have passed and not a word from her. Not even Deku was able to go over and see her.

Bakugou then thought about it. If Deku wasn't able to see her, then something must be up that her mom didn't want him to know about. _I wonder if her absence is dealing with her quirk._ Bakugou wondered since he knew about her secret if it was possible to go over after school.

The sudden thought made him stop what he was doing and suddenly ruffle his hair with annoyance. He couldn't believe he just got that thought. What in the world made him think to do this? _Why should I care this much?_ He didn't understand why her being sick and absent bothered him so much. Kids got sick all the time. He didn't feel this way when Deku got sick before, so why now?

Whatever the case was, Bakugou has already decided to take matters in his own hands and go over there after school. He didn't want to show up for no reason and have to explain that he was there worried about her.

Once school ended, he went to the store to get a bag of oranges. At least this way, he could easily drop it off with her mom and check up on her quickly. With a nod, he decided that this was the best option for him. It showed her mom that he still cared, but didn't blatantly show that he was overly worried or anything—which he _wasn't_.

He went to the store and picked out the best oranges he could find. Oranges are good for when you're sick, so hopefully, this helps with whatever she has, even if it's a little. After buying the oranges, he made his way to her apartment. He was careful to make sure to not run into Deku, so he had chosen today to visit her since Deku had to stay after school to clean up the classroom.

Once he got to her apartment, he took the stairs up to the fourth floor to her door. Before he even rang the doorbell, he could already hear some shuffling inside and frantic footsteps. He rang the doorbell and heard the frantic steps stop pacing and make their way closer to the front door. The door opened to a frazzled Ms. Higurashi. "Oh, hello, Katsuki-kun," she greeted. "What brings you here?" Bakugou noticed her tense posture.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Higurashi?" he asked, deciding to ignore her question since she seemed to be in a hurry and worried about something.

He watched as she looked around before turning back at him. "Please come in and I'll explain." He nodded and walked inside as she closed the door behind him.

Minako put a distressed hand on her cheek as she let out a tired sigh. "I've been called into work and it's an emergency, but I'm sort of worried about leaving Kagome by herself in her condition."

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, trying not to sound too worried.

Minako looked at him with a calculating eye as if debating on something. "Well… since you already know her secret, I suppose I can give you the details," she said softly. "This started a few days ago…" she started and then proceeded to tell him what had happened to Kagome and her current condition. "She's better than before, but I'm still afraid to leave her alone just in case her quirk act up again."

"Discharge? I thought she was training in private. Why did she discharge?" he asked.

"She was training, but not often. She would only be doing it about once a week and with a growing body and developing quirk, it wasn't enough," she explained. "During school, there are activities and physical education periods that allow students to use their quirk, but since she can't join in at school, her body began building up all of that repressed energy."

Bakugou thought back and remember how she would sit out with Deku since neither of them had quirks at school. "Still doesn't explain why she didn't notice it getting this bad before it got to this point."

Minako let out another sigh. "I think she did notice something was 'different', but she probably thought it was due to growth and her body changing, which in some way it was. Around this age, most children begin growing in both quirk and body."

A sudden beep stopped her in her tracks. She suddenly looked at the clock and noticed the time. "Oh dear me! I need to leave." She turned to Bakugou and put her hands on his shoulder. "Katsuki-kun, can I ask a favor of you?"

He nodded, not willing to refuse her. "What do you need me to do?"

"Kagome isn't 100% yet and I need you to watch her for me. I've been called in for an emergency at the hospital and I don't want her being alone." He nodded again. "Oh, thank you!" she said before turning and grabbing her keys and coat. "I don't know how long I will be gone, but feel free to use the kitchen. I didn't have time to cook dinner for her, but there is some rice and ingredients in the fridge if you need anything." With that said, he watched as she quickly left, "Thanks again, Katsuki-kun!" she said before the door closed.

Once she left, he looked down at the oranges he had been carrying, almost forgetting why he had got them in the first place. Bakugou look around and found his way to the kitchen where he set the oranges on the table before making his way up the stairs to Kagome's room. He's only been here a few times during their childhood, but everything still looked the same as it ever did. When he got to the top of the stairs, he noticed there was only one door closed which was Kagome's room. The other was open and belonged to her mom.

He made his way to Kagome's door and debated whether to knock or not, but then realized that she could be asleep so he thought against it. Instead, he decided to quietly open her door to peek inside.

"Mom?" a weak voice could be heard.

Bakugou opened it some more and walked inside. "It's just me. Your mom had to rush to the hospital for work."

Kagome looked at him and then up at the ceiling. "Probably another emergency. She hasn't been able to go to work for a few days because of me," she told him as she tried to sit up. Bakugou was going to make his way over and help her, but a hand stopped him in his tracks. "Don't come closer. I don't want to accidentally hurt you. I don't know how stable I am."

Bakugou let out a scoff. "Like I would ever be afraid of you hurting me." He continued to make his way to her despite her protests.

"H-hey, I just said…" she began to say but he had already put a hand on her back and shoulders as he helped her sit up. She looked to the side and pouted. "I could've done that without your help."

Bakugou shook his head. "You mom did say you're headstrong, but I suppose I already knew that." He flicked her on her forehead.

"Ow!" Kagome rubbed the spot where she was flicked.

"You're sick, so let me help you, damn it."

"What kind of person flicks a sick person?" she asked him. Bakugou decided to ignore her and just roll his eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he brought a chair over to place it next to her bed.

Kagome put a hand to her throbbing head. "Like I've been hit by a truck." Pink static buzzed off her skin causing Bakugou to look at her curiously. "Yeah, my body has been doing that for days now. Until this passes, I don't think I can go back to school," she said as she looked down at her hands, dejected about missing so much.

Bakugou rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how he was supposed to deal with someone sad. "Augh… Um…" Kagome heard him start to say something and looked up at him. "If you want, I could always tutor you on what you missed," he suggested with a slight blush. It was so faint that Kagome would've missed it if she didn't focus in on his face.

Kagome couldn't help but let out a soft laugh into her hand. Bakugou noticed. "Hey! Are you laughing at me?" he shouted. He turned to the side and crossed his arms. "That's the last time I offer you help, then. Hmph."

Kagome full-out giggled now. "No, no. I appreciate the help, but I just didn't expect the offer to come from you," she said in between laughs. "It's almost like you don't mind spending time with me."

Bakugou scoffed and sputtered at her words. Kagome stopped laughing and waved him off. "I'm just joking," she said. Kagome reached out and grabbed the edge of his shirt to get his attention. "But really, I appreciate you even coming here to check up on me. I've been sort of lonely without seeing my friends at school. I can't even leave to see Izu-chan," she pouted.

Bakugou sighed. "What do you expect? I'm the only one besides your mother who knows your secret. And that means you're stuck with me whether you like it or not," he stated with a hard stare.

Kagome had a thoughtful look on her face. "I suppose I could have it worse besides having you around," she said with a teasing smile.

Bakugou's eyebrow twitched with mild annoyance. "Why you little…" Before he could finish his statement, Kagome grabbed her chest in pain as more pink static built up around her.

"Anngh!" she groaned out in pain as she fell back on her bed. She began to pant as she tried to control her powers. "L-leave…" she told him weakly.

Bakugou got the clue and got up. "I'm not leaving completely. I'll be back to get you water. Try to fight it. I know you're strong enough for that," he stated before heading out the door. He gave her one last look before finally turning away to head to the stairs. Kagome gave him a weak smile before her face was filled with pain again.

* * *

Bakugou quickly got the water and even decided to grab a couple of oranges and an apple from the kitchen before heading up. He came back to Kagome clutching her sheets as she struggled in a small dome of pink energy. "Aggnhh… Nngh!" she continued to groan into her pillow. Bakugou felt helpless as he watched her in pain. What could he do? She was suffering and he didn't know how to help her. He was going to be a hero and yet he couldn't even help her.

Bakugou put the oranges and apple on her desk as he made his way closer to her. When he got close to the dome, he got shocked by her power. "Stay back!" she shouted as she felt him touch her shield. "I'm trying… to keep the… energy inside so it won't hurt… you," she said in between grunts.

Bakugou rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you before? You could never hurt me," he said as he pushed his way into her space. Kagome felt him get closer as she tried to move farther away from him, but she didn't get far before he took her hand in his. "I got you. You don't have to run away," he stated softly as he squeezed her hand comforting.

Kagome looked at him, subconsciously squeezing back and calming down to the point her dome was able to dissolve. Her body still let out some discharge, but it was bearable now. Bakugou felt her power through their connected hands. It felt warm and as if it was latching on him for support.

She leaned her head on his chest as they continued to hold hands until her breathing leveled out. Bakugou gestured for her to tilt her head back so that she could drink some water. Without any resistance, she did as he said and gulped down much-needed water. Once she had fully calmed, Bakugou set her back onto her bed and released her hand. He went to put the cup on her nightstand and went to grab the oranges. "I grabbed these for you on my way here. It's good to eat these when you're sick." Bakugou sat down at the chair next to her bed and began peeling one.

Kagome looked at him surprised. "You made a special trip to get these for me? That's so sweet."

Bakugou sputtered again. "N-no! I just said I got them because they were on my way here."

Kagome let out a giggle. "I know where the store is, and it is _not_ on the way here. You had to make a special trip and I know it." She began to full-out laugh at his reddening face.

"Shut up and just eat this damn orange," he said as he shoved a slice into her open mouth. Kagome instantly stopped laughing and clamped down on the slice and began chewing. A second later, she got an elated look on her face.

"It's so good. So sweet!" she said as she happily chewed the slice. After she swallowed it, she opened her mouth to him, silently saying, "More."

"You don't actually expect me to feed you all of this, right?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome didn't reply and just continued to have her mouth open, begging him for another piece. He let out a sigh before putting another slice in her mouth. Kagome happily chewed this slice as well. Bakugou wouldn't admit it, but it was nice to see her happy again. He didn't like seeing her in pain like earlier.

As they got more comfortable, they began to chat about school. Bakugou filled her in on what she had missed with Deku and some of her friends that he even bothered to notice. He didn't tell her the part where he had gone up to them to ask them if they had heard anything from her all week. That part was a bit embarrassing for him. He threatened Kagome's friends to never mentioned he had asked that and that they better not tell Kagome once she came back.

Eventually, in the middle of their conversation, Kagome's stomach let out a loud growl. She blushed as she tried to cover her stomach with her arms. "I guess I haven't eaten much today." Bakugou remembered that her mom said he could use their kitchen and decided to stand up, which got her attention.

"I'll make you something. Your mom said I could use anything in the kitchen since she mentioned she didn't have time to make you dinner," he stated. Bakugou reached out a hand to her. "Can you walk?"

Kagome looked at his outstretched hand and couldn't help but blush from remembering how she had clung to him earlier. She then decided to hesitantly reach out and grab it. "I think so… I haven't walked a few days, but I should be fine," she told him as she used his strength as support to get out of her bed and on her legs again. She was a bit wobbly and had to clutch onto his arm; Bakugou was a good support, he didn't even budge as she held onto him to steady herself.

"You can use me as support until we get to the couch. I think you need time away from your room. I bet you were here for three days," he stated as he made his way to the stairs with her on his arm. Kagome nodded as she held onto him.

It still surprised her how nice he was being. He's never this gentle usually, but he's actually being considerate and taking it slow for her. It was… nice… She let out another smile as she stared up at the side of his face from the corner of her eye. He looked so determined, yet so gentle. Was this the same Bakugou she knew?

* * *

 **Red:** I had way more planned for this, but as you can see, this chapter was getting a bit too long. xD (At least in my standards for my stories.) Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and please tell me what you thought in the **reviews**! (^o^)/


End file.
